Anything might happen
by El loopy
Summary: The Dream Lord takes Amy into a dream of her own. He and the Doctor have, unsurprisingly, a few things in common, including feelings for a particular redhead. 11 x Amy technically. Spoilers for 'Amy's choice'. Now a two-shot as requested.
1. Anything might happen

**A/N: This has taken me two weeks to write and I'm still not entirely happy with it. Its really important that you remember when reading this that the Doctor and the Dream Lord are the same person. I wanted to play with the scene a little and explore the Doctor's dark side. No flames please, if you don't like it then stop reading it. Rated T for seduction themes.**

* * *

Anything might happen

"He's left you all alone with me. Spooky, old, not-to-be-trusted me."

The Dream Lord materialised in the chair just in front of her, the suit replaced by a silken dressing gown, open at the chest. He leered at her.

"Anything might happen."

Amy glared at him, lips drawn together angrily. She was cold, cold and alone, cold and alone and with this creep who was trying to make her doubt her Doctor. And she was mad.

"The Doctor said that you have no physical form. You cannot touch or feel." She kept her eyes on the Dream Lord's and added a sneer to her voice, her eyes glinting triumphantly, accent suddenly very strong. "_Nothing_ is going to happen."

The sudden smirk that spread across his face, as he reclined in front of her, made her confidence waver a little.

"Well," he drew out, "so _you_ think," and vanished.

Amy blinked, thought about worrying, rubbed her arms, glanced nervously about the Tardis in case he had materialised elsewhere, and then gave up. Her eyes dropped to the two frozen forms sleeping on the floor. So now what? Had he done with her?

"Amy!"

The familiar, impossible voice made her head shoot up. She looked, looked hard, dropped her eyes to the forms at her feet and back to the figure in the doorway.

Yes, there were two Doctors in the room.

"Doctor? But…" She glanced down and up again. The Doctor gave a rakish smile and bounded down the steps towards her, hitting levers on the consol as he reached it.

"But…but…how?"

The Doctor was still in a frozen state on the floor…but the console wasn't…and she wasn't cold anymore either.

"Hologram," the Doctor grinned, flicking his sonic screwdriver out and blasting it at the motionless form. It vanished.

Amy blinked. "Oh…"

"Yeah. Very clever actually," the Doctor slipped the sonic back into his jacket and looked at her…and something in his eyes made her body tingle strangely.

"I thought I was in a dream," Amy told him with a shaky laugh. The Doctor didn't laugh back. He ran his eyes over her entire body slowly, before reaching her face and raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe you still are."

The dark was around her. Always she was left in the darkness. The only pool of light encompassed the Tardis' central control. It surrounded her and her Doctor. She felt…strange. Everything felt echo-like and the atmosphere was charged…charged with what? She met the Doctor's eyes and her stomach lurched. Surely not charged with _that_?

"Why is everything so dark?" she asked, glancing into the black nearby. The air there was different, more wavy. Almost like it lacked substance…no…it lacked existence.

"It's your dream Amy."

She jumped and twisted sharply. The Doctor was standing next to her, eyes smouldering as they gazed down into hers. It was becoming incredibly difficult to think straight.

She broke the silence nervously. "Doctor?" Her voice sounded muffled to her own ears. He had never acted like this before and it was…odd, and that look in his eyes was also odd, though not unpleasant.

"Oh Amy," he sighed. "My beautiful, impossible, mad Amy." His voice resonated as his hand brushed her shoulder and he pressed his forehead to hers, gazing adoringly into her eyes.

"Doctor?" she whispered again. It felt like something amazing was happening and she needed to know, needed to check, that she wasn't imagining it.

"Amy," he whispered reassuringly. "Let me make my intentions perfectly clear." His arms moved around her and clasped her gently to him. It was all too real and she couldn't think. He was in front of her, faces almost touching. Her foggy mind dredged something up with effort. "But you turned me away before…" she whispered. It sounded muted yet his remained clear and sharp.

"This is a dream Amy." His eyes didn't leave her lips. "No repercussions. Nothing outside of it. We are dreaming this together." She breathed him in and her eyes slid shut as his voice wrapped around her. His mouth dropped to her ear. "Let's experience those dreams you had _properly_." She shivered pleasantly. "Just you and me. Here and now."

He dropped his mouth to hers, soft at first and then dark and passionate. The black velvet of night was in his kiss and a storm raged somewhere. Wine dark waves crashed inside as he consumed her and there were no thoughts. She was suffocating in the velvet and swept out on the sea. She couldn't breathe.

Amy pushed him away slightly and gasped for breath, somewhere in her subconscious alarm bells were ringing.

"Do you _see_ now Amy Pond?" he urged with almost violent desire. She met the Doctor's eyes and they burned dark. "Do – you – _see_?" A jealous ferocity tainted his tone. "_He _could never kiss you like that."

For some reason Amy knew. In the only way that you can in a dream, she simultaneously knew what he meant and yet didn't. She knew that he wasn't talking about Rory but about the real Doctor, except that didn't make any sense. It was all wrong. Her fingers ran absently over his suit and she studied them. It felt different. It looked different.

"You're wearing a different suit," she murmured suspiciously.

The Doctor grinned, no…_leered_, and took two steps backwards away from her.

"Well, best get into something more," he paused, savouring the word, "comfortable."

She blinked and the suit was gone. Instead a silken dressing gown clung to his frame, open at the chest. It was a horrifyingly familiar dressing gown.

Amy's eyes widened and she suddenly felt very awake.

A bed had materialised behind him with silken sheets and piled with cushions of deep scarlet. He sat confidently on the edge and raised his eyebrows.

"What are you waiting for?" he purred and reclined against the cushions…but it was no longer her Doctor's voice. "Why don't you come join me Amy?"

Amy's face had frozen in its expression. Her eyes were wide and her lips tightly pressed together.

"How the hell did you do that?" she said too quickly. The shock was sending trembles through her body. She guessed it was the shock. It might equally have been the anger or the disgust or the nausea. The concept of knowing that she _should_ be repulsed by the creature that looked like her Doctor, and yet still couldn't because of that very reason made her head swim with self-disgust.

"Oh Amy," he cried, "don't look so betrayed." He smirked. "He warned you not to trust anything." The smirk looked wrong on the Doctor's face.

Her face unfroze and now anger flared as she narrowed her eyes at the imposter.

"How did you do that?" she hissed again furiously.

The Dream Doctor sighed and flourished his hands.

"Like I keep telling you Amy, this is your dream. You want me to have a physical form, so…" He stood up straight and took a step towards her, opening his arms and inclining his head. "Here I am."

The darkness pressed in closer. There was no Tardis around them anymore just the single spotlight on her and the single spotlight on him.

"I never wanted you," she spoke clearly and with utter confidence in herself. "This was _never_ my dream."

Laughter rang out, echoing sharply like bells, full of menace as the Dream Doctor expressed his amusement. Gradually he stopped and the last echo died as he smirked at her.

"Oh dear, poor Amy." A false sympathetic tone ran through his words. "He still hasn't told you who I am has he?" The Dream Lord smiled patronisingly from the Doctor's body and his voice changed back to match his face. "I can look like your dearest Doctor, Amy Pond, because I _am_ him."

The words hit her but she couldn't feel them. Everything felt numb and dream-like, and she didn't have any inclination to question if his confession was true.

"Tell me, Amy Pond," he said conversationally, "did you ever like the bad boys?"

She watched silent and defiant as he circled her, volunteering no response except the eerie quiet. His eyes scrutinised her knowingly as his lips twitched into a slight smile. "Course you did."

Amy felt her irritation ignite and she emphasised every word of her denial again because this _'Dream Doctor_' didn't seem to be getting the hint.

"I - didn't – want – you."

He twisted on his heel in front of her, eyes flashing angrily as he hurled his words at her with a raised voice. "You wanted the Doctor, yes?" The question was delivered on a higher note with displeasure at her apparent stupidity in his expression and tone. "You wanted him to kiss you. Well, as we both know, our dear Doctor is far too _noble_," he spat it out with scorn, "to even think of doing such a thing. Which is where I come in." The Dream Doctor gave her a piercing look. "Because that part of him that you wanted, the part of him that would make a move and would kiss you until your senses swam and you begged for release," he dropped his voice to a near whisper, "that part is me."

The Dream Doctor approached with exaggerated slowness and Amy felt tension build in every step.

"I am his darkness, Amy," he told her in a silken whisper. "I am his every desire and his deepest passions." His eyes were burning her skin. "And he desires _you_ Amy Pond. You. His fiery little red-head."

The two spotlights merged as he stepped into hers, stepping closer to her. She didn't back down but stared him out. The Doctor's confessions, pouring from his own mouth in the third person, were twisting her mind. He looked like the Doctor but he wasn't…and yet was. She could feel the power vibrating from him as he approached, and it only got stronger as he got closer. Everything about him was drawing her in and she could feel her mind beginning to slip away, beginning to submit to him. She couldn't take her eyes off of his. They held her mesmerised. Captive. She wanted to submit. She wanted to be kissed again the way that he had kissed before. She wanted to be swept out and drowned in the wild, uncontrollable sea. She wanted to feel the passion that he was pouring into her eyes. She wanted him.

He closed the remaining gap until he was directly before her, mere centimetres apart.

His voice wrapped around her like silk. It engulfed her.

"And you desire him," he continued. "Even now." He paused and studied her more intently still, before his voice altered to a tone of amused revelation. "Even me…"

He reached out a hand and she didn't flinch away. The passion in his eyes drowned her. Her Doctor looking at her in that way, with such want, made her legs go weak. Slowly he brushed his fingers down her cheek with a whisper of air, and then delicately over her lips, moving minutely closer, and she felt herself tilt towards him in response.

"You want _me_, Amy Pond."

No longer was it a question or a surprise, but now a command, and she did not offer resistance to it. Her eyes slid shut as he brushed his lips in a feather touch over her own, his breath dancing teasingly over her skin.

"You are trembling."

Amy felt her mind clinging to the very last shreds of self-control that were left. His very proximity was overwhelming her and she knew that he was the reason she was trembling. She wanted him to kiss her. She was yearning for it. Yet her mind refused to give way this last inch of ground that it held firm and her lips formed a final piece of defiance and her last defence. A blatant lie. With great effort she opened her eyes and breathed, "Because you disgust me."

The sparkle in his eyes told her that he knew she was lying. A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as he tilted his head and looked at her intently.

"You can't lie to me." Every word was heavy with confidence and exhaled with a mastery that slowly prized the last shreds of self denial from her complacent fingers, with not even a murmur of protest. "You see, Amy Pond, if you were not lying to me, if you really weren't even thinking about what you are thinking about, then I couldn't do this…"

The air around her shifted minutely and Amy tore her eyes away to glance down. A nightgown shimmered over her body where her clothes had been only moments before. Unexpected fear spiked through her as strands of the Dream Doctor's spell snapped and her eyes fled back to him. He took a step forward as she took an apprehensive step back. The back of her knee caught on something and she fell back, coming to sit heavily on the same bed the Doctor had earlier sat on.

He looked down on her with a smile that chilled her blood. There was nothing sweet or innocent or loving about the smile. It was, in fact, not the smile of her Doctor.

"Now Amy Pond," he purred but before he could approach closer she swiftly got back onto her feet, challenging his invasion of her personal space.

His power was broken.

"Enough," Amy snarled, and in the same instant the night dress changed back to normal clothes and the bed vanished.

"Oh, but you were so close Amy," simpered the voice of the Dream Lord again. "So close to achieving your dream.

"You will leave my dreams out of this," she snapped back. "Why are you really here? What do you want?"

He gave her a sly look.

"Oh Amy…you _know_ what I want."

The implication was obvious as he ran his eyes over her body. Not to be perturbed Amy pushed herself more into his face and repeated the question.

"What – do – you – want?" Her eyes flashed.

The Dream Doctor's face became serious, the eyes turned earnest and searching. "You Amy Pond," came her Doctor's voice. "All I've ever wanted is you."

She stared, felt her heart quicken, her body respond…but then a smirk spread across the face and she shoved him forcefully away from her, out from her light and into the darkness beyond as he laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed. She could hear the laughter coming from everywhere in the darkness.

_Alone in the dark. With me. Spooky, old, not-to-be-trusted me._

"You won't remember this Amy Pond," the Dream Lord's voice whispered out of the black. "You will forget. You will wake up in the same time and place and we will carry on as though this never happened."

Amy skimmed her eyes over the darkness but wherever she looked her back was always against it. She was beginning to feel cold.

"But _he_ will remember. _Him._ Your precious Doctor. I wonder how he will feel…" hands gripped her arms from behind and breath caressed her ear, "…when he knows how _close_ you got to me."

Then the hands were gone. The voice was gone. Everything was gone…and Amy opened her eyes on the frozen Tardis.


	2. Coward

**A/N This has been moved on request from being a second story to a second chapter. There won't be anymore chapters after this one. Read it as though its a seperate piece that follows on rather than the next chapter in the story, because it doesn't really work like a second chapter.  
**

**This is for all you lovely reviewers who asked for a sequel to 'Anything might happen', however many moons ago that may have been. I hope it lives up to expectations. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Coward

"You see the thing is _Doctor_," spat with scorn, "she wants _me._"

"I'm not listening to you," the Doctor whispered back as he pulled a lever, maybe a little too hard. The TARDIS groaned in protest. His eyes darted everywhere except the reflection in the console.

"But you know. You remember."

The Doctor ran around to the other side but even as his eyes ghosted over the panels he caught sight of the face sneering back that wasn't his own. It was elated. It was smug.

"You remember how she felt. How she tasted. It drives you _crazy_…"

"SHUT UP!" Fists slammed but the face still stared back from the black metal surface, eyes glinting, unhurt. The Doctor's hands throbbed. He screwed his eyes shut, breathing hard, but the voice was right. Even as he shut his eyes he could see her standing there, his defiant Amy, completely under his control, wanting him…no…not him…

His eyes snapped open and he strode to the other side of the TARDIS. The voice echoed after him.

"And she still chose Rory. Boring, normal Rory – because she wanted him rather than you. She could _never_ have you." There was a pause and a hint of smugness crept into the tone as the Doctor dug the pile of odds and ends in the corner. "She could have me. She _wanted_ to have me. She chose _me_ over Rory. So where does that leave you?"

The Doctor grabbed the desired item and proceeded to march with it back across the room.

"Oh now Doctor. Tut, tut, tut. You know that won't help."

"We'll see," came the muttered reply as the thick, heavy blanket was tossed over the panels.

"It won't help for a very simple reason…" the muffled, barely audible voice called out, but the Doctor was already out the room, down the corridor and into his bedroom. The loud, hissed voice down his ear made him jump.

"Because I'm in your head."

The Doctor sank onto his bed and stared in exasperation at his mirror, almost resignation in his eyes. The Dream Lord stared back from the same position.

"What – do – you – want?" the Doctor said slowly, dangerously, patience running low.

"I want the same thing you want Doctor," the Dream Lord smirked and flourished his hands. "It would be so easy."

"No." Sharp. Non-negotiable. Eyes burned like fire into the mirror. Where multiple species across galaxies trembled at that look the Dream Lord merely leaned forward conspiratorially with a sneer on his face.

"Coward."

There was a laden silence as the Doctor dropped his gaze to fixate on the carpet. Despite the apparent victory that was occurring the image in the mirror faded, drained of colour, faltered in existence. This difference challenged him, threatened him, because for all he was the darkness he could not fight the light. The Doctor sat up straighter, a sad, faraway look in his eyes and this time the Dream Lord's face wavered in its confidence and he shrank back.

"Well yes," the Doctor smiled slowly, "and no."

Sharp eyes turned on the reflection in the mirror but only the Doctor's normal reflection stared back.

He remembered. He always remembered. He would remember the kiss, how it felt, but he would more importantly remember the look, the rejection, the fear as she backed away from his darkness. It was a good reminder. It was how it should be.


End file.
